


'Cos Everytime We Touch (i get this feeling)

by majiburger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, god this is so rushed, hand-holding, idk what to add anymore, no beta we die like daichi, they're innocent in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majiburger/pseuds/majiburger
Summary: It was just a high five.One measly press of his palm to Sakusa's.Why did it elate him so?Day 1 of SakuAtsuWeek- hand/touch
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	'Cos Everytime We Touch (i get this feeling)

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me for the shitty writing, i wrote this in twenty minutes (bc i forgot about the event T.T) so it might be a little out of character + rushed 
> 
> PLEASE READ: im using the match for context purposes only, this isnt canon at all!! Schweiden Adlers fans im sorry but bear with me 🥺
> 
> its all fluffy and pure. enjoy.

The sound of volleyballs smacking against flesh echoed throughout the stadium. Bright, blinding lights illuminated the large space, occupied with thousands and thousands of fans. Half of them were dressed in black; the other in white. They screamed their lungs out, blood pumping and minds whirling, palms stinging from clapping.

It was beautiful.

Of course, Miya Atsumu was occupied with more important things at the moment. The ball Bokuto had spiked bounced off the wall made by the Adlers. He didn't miss the small, smug smile Kageyama directed at Hinata.

Gritting his teeth, he locked eyes with Kiyoomi for the smallest, barest fraction of a second. Then he sent the signal for his team to start running.

The ball was bumped up by Hinata. Not a good one, but he'll make it work. He positioned himself underneath it, ears roaring with the sound of his blood. The match had been extremely draining, but with this, it was going to be over soon.

The ball entered his field of vision, momentarily blocking off the powerful shine of the stadium lights. His legs tensed, and he jumped. His wrist curled ever so slightly towards the net, right as the ball was about to brush against his fingers, and he saw two of his opponents shift, having thought that he was about to dump on them.

Bingo.

Quick as a flash, he sets it to Kiyoomi, who spikes a clean (haha) but vicious cross shot.

It was silent for a split second.

Then the stadium roared in approval as the referee blew her whistle. Game point to the Black Jackals.

Hinata and Bokuto crushed him in a hug, screaming themselves hoarse and breaking a rib or two of his in the process. He looked on as the rest of the team made their way over. He was about to say something to tease the Adlers when he noticed Kiyoomi walking over to him. He raised his hand, palm out, and instincts took over his body before Atsumu could truly understand what was happening. A satisfying smack sounded from their palms connecting , before he was pulled into a warm and damp torso. Briefly, the scent of sweat and laundry detergent enveloped him.

"Nice one, Miya," Sakusa said. And then he pulled away to talk to their teammates. Atsumu might've said something in response to Sakusa's statement, but he couldn't remember what.

All he could focus on was the light sting on his hand, and the quickly disappear wave of heat as his body connected with Kiyoomi.

_No way. Omi Omi did that?_

Kiyoomi , who was the biggest germaphobe he knew. Kiyoomi, who immediately doused his hands with sanitiser whenever he was forced to shake hands with other people, who would never willingly touch another person's hand, much less body, when it was covered in sweat.

Kiyoomi , who in that moment smiled so genuinely at him that it did things to his heart.

They shook hands with Kageyama's team (he noticed, smugly, that Kiyoomi had rubbed his hands with alcohol immediately after they were done)and exchanged thanks as well as offers of congratulations.

The team gathered up for the press and reporters afterwards. In a group shot, he was placed next to Kiyoomi. Taking the chance, he waited for the photographer to say "3, 2, 1!" before hooking his pinky around Kiyoomi's. He caught a flash of something passing through the other's eyes, and was surprised when he didn't push his hand away.

_______________

On the way back to their hotel, Atsumu sat next to Kiyoomi. He had no idea what was going on, what he could hope would happen between them but he followed his heart anyway. This time, he reached for the other's hand first. He held it the whole journey, and Kiyoomi let him.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked ittyttttttty pls let me know ur thoughts on it :D  
> also i dont know how to write gameplay scenes T.T
> 
> twt: shiitakemiya


End file.
